


Santo de mi devoción

by Hessefan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drama, M/M, POV First Person, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-02
Updated: 2005-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era tan etéreo, tan inalcanzable, casi perfecto, casi un dios. Tenía una necesidad imperiosa e inexplicable de odiarlo con todo su ser. Lo había asesinado cuando era completamente inocente. Así que era lo mínimo que podía hacer por la diosa que amaban. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer como Santo, como persona, como hombre. Nada podía recriminarle, después de todo era el asesino de su idolatrado hermano mayor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santo de mi devoción

Aún recuerdo aquella época con tanta claridad, que me estremezco al ver en mi mente los detalles más insignificantes. Los colores, las texturas, los aromas... _Tú_ aroma, _tú_ perfume. Detalles que aún permanecen conmigo.

 

Cuando llegué de España no hablaba griego, sin embargo a ti no te importó, y a pesar de mi constante carácter esquivo conseguiste arrancarme las primeras palabras. Algo gracioso, yo hablaba español, tú griego. Y aun así nos entendíamos. Siempre nos entendimos, sin necesidad de palabras.

 

Era tan solo un niño, un niño temeroso, un niño pequeño en un gran mundo. Solo, lejos de mi tierra. Los españoles somos muy arraigados a nuestra querida tierra. No sabes lo que significó para mí abandonar mis pagos para ir al Santuario, y no sabes lo que significó para mí que fueras el primero en dirigirme la palabra. En otro idioma, claro.

 

Te preocupaste por aprender el mío -o al menos pequeñas frases- cuando tenía que haber sido yo el interesado en aprender tu idioma por estar en tus tierras. Era gracioso escucharte hablar en español, tu español siempre apestó. Se podría decir que hiciste todo lo posible para convertirte en mi amigo, y lo conseguiste. Con tu carácter tan terco… ¿cómo decirte que no, si siempre ganabas por cansancio? Pero la diferencia de edad era muy marcada en ese entonces, a pesar de que constantemente resaltabas mi madurez.

 

Fuiste la persona que me enseñó más cosas de las que pude aprender solo, fuiste la persona que me enseñó a defenderme, y no con puños si no con palabras. Tú, siempre tan diplomático, yo aun recuerdo la primera vez que me defendiste. Me habían dicho _Shura_ y a ti te enojó. Las vueltas de la vida... porque ahora solo dejo que me llamen así, como una manera extraña e inexplicable de mantener vivo ese recuerdo, esa tarde en la que me enseñaste a defenderme. Así como también me enseñaste a tener carácter, este carácter a veces hosco, a veces hostil, que distancia a las personas, este carácter orgulloso impregnado de honor. Tú fuiste "mis principios y valores". Y la amistad cambió a una fervorosa admiración. Sí, Aioros, yo siempre te admiré. Eras tan etéreo, tan inalcanzable, casi perfecto, casi un Dios. Bueno, así te veía yo, los demás quizás te vieran como lo que eras: Un humano. Pero para mí eras un semidios. Mi Dios, mi credo, mi religión, mi devoción.

 

Te escuchaba con suma atención intentando atrapar tus enseñanzas, todas tus palabras las atesoré y las atesoro en mi corazón. Tus palabras, tanto como tu presencia, eran sagradas para mí.

 

Me enseñaste a amar a la Diosa, me enseñaste a valorar su vida y su presencia en la Tierra, me enseñaste a defenderla. Por eso en su momento no pude entender muchas cosas, quizás también fue debido a mi edad.

 

Cuándo vuelve a mí el recuerdo de esa fatídica noche no puedo evitar reprocharme una y otra vez mi decisión. ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego? ¿Por qué no te creí? ¿Por qué no te escuché? ¿Por qué no escuché a mi corazón que a gritos me decía que tú eras inocente? Y no justifico mi edad, porque tuve el mejor maestro y no me explico que me llevó a no creerle.

 

La orden llegó, cayó pesada sobre mis hombros. Debía castigar al hombre que más respetaba en la tierra, al hombre que admiraba. ¿Todo porque? Por traición. Aun me cuesta pronunciar esa palabra.

 

 "Traición" y "Aioros" no iban de la mano, no podían concebirse. Sin embargo todos te llamaban el _traidor Aioros_.

 

Nunca me sentí tan confundido en mi vida como en esa noche, mientras el Patriarca me hostigaba y obligaba a ir en tu búsqueda, mi corazón y mi mente tenían una lucha feroz de ideales. Mientras uno decía que eras inocente el otro me decía que debía cumplir órdenes. Que contradictorio, porque tu siempre me dijiste que debía cumplir con las ordenes sin titubear, que estas eran sagradas, y que ironía que esa orden fuera asesinarte.

 

No fue difícil hallarte, me guié con tu cosmos y te encontré en el risco, escapando como un traidor con aquella beba en brazos. Quizás, y hoy lo puedo asegurar, tu intención fue que yo te encontrara.

 

No quise escucharte, porque si lo hacía de seguro te hubiera dejado vivo. ¿Por qué no lo hice? ¿Por qué no te escuché? Ahora estarías aquí conmigo.

 

Una pequeña e insignificante lucha dio comienzo, una pequeña e insignificante lucha porque tú no querías pelear. Porque de haberlo querido, me hubieras matado. Tu protegías a esa beba, y podría ser ese el motivo por el que no pudiste luchar con todas tus fuerza, pero en mi corazón, quise creer y quiero creer que los motivos eran por mí. Que no querías matarme.

 

Algo al respecto me dijiste: "No quiero pelear contigo".

 

Y con lágrimas en mis ojos que oculté muy bien porque no eran de esas que son visibles, te di un golpe certero que te arrojó al vacío. Me acerqué a la beba que había quedado en el suelo y aquello que me enseñaste le salvó la vida...

 

Me enseñaste a amar a la Diosa y eso, a su vez, la salvo de mí. No pude ejecutarla. Sin saber que estaba ante ella, mi cosmos parecía haberlo comprendido.

 

Me alejé del lugar con lágrimas amargas y en mi corazón, a medida que transcurrió el tiempo, conseguí cambiar el sentimiento de dolor, por uno de odio. Tenía una necesidad imperiosa e inexplicable de odiarte con todo mi ser. Porque tu recuerdo dolía, muy profundo en el alma.

 

Extrañarte y no tenerte.

 

Quise creer que eras un traidor para no sufrir al saber lo contrario, porque siempre lo supe... En algún rincón perdido de mi ser, siempre supe que eras inocente.

 

Crecí, y ese sentimiento de odio creció conmigo, hasta que el destino y las vueltas de la vida me llevaron a conocer la verdad a la que me negué en ese entonces. Una nueva guerra que no representaba una verdadera amenaza: pues unos insignificantes Santos de Bronce tuvieron la osadía de venir al Santuario con una niña impostora que se hacía pasar por Athena.

 

 Así conocí a Shiryu.

 

Gracias al Dragón no solo supe que mi corazón tenía razón, no solo supe que el Patriarca era un impostor, no solo supe que tú, a pesar de todo y defendiendo a Saori, me diste la mayor lección de vida la noche en que te asesiné. También supe que fuiste mi primer amor... Un amor extraño, un amor quizás infantil, pero me di cuenta que esa admiración se había transformado en amor.

 

 Y comprendí lo que significaba amar a tu dios. Siempre fuiste mi credo, mi religión.

 

Será por eso, el motivo que me llevó a interesarme carnalmente en las personas, a fijarme por primera vez en alguien con otras intenciones más lujuriosas. Tu ausencia y el dolor me arrastraron con el tiempo a fijarme en tu reflejo.

 

Siempre pensé que me odiarías por haber puesto mis ojos con intenciones impuras en tu hermano menor. Pero, por Zeus, son tan parecidos. Y a pesar de que él no era tú, un sentimiento se anidó en mí, para tener mi primer desengaño amoroso al descubrir el profundo odio que el corazón de Aioria anidaba por mí.

 

Yo lo amaba y él me odiaba...

 

Yo también llegué a odiarme por los mismos motivos que tu hermano. Te había asesinado cuando eras completamente inocente. Busqué su perdón, pero fue imposible.

 

Dicen que del odio al amor hay un paso, cuánto quise creer en eso y encontrarme una noche en los brazos de tu hermano; pero nunca ocurrió. Por eso cuando morí, murió conmigo ese sentimiento, o eso creí yo.

 

Volví a la vida gracias a Hades y a un pacto con Shion, era lo mínimo que podía hacer para que te sintieras orgulloso de mí. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por la diosa que amábamos. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer como Santo, como persona, como hombre.

 

Fue doloroso, pero ya el dolor se me hacia costumbre, aun así no pude evitar derramar nuevas lágrimas luego de haber acabado junto a Saga y Camus a la segunda persona que me brindó su amistad. Shaka murió en nuestras manos. Un motivo más para alimentar el odio de tu hermano hacia mí. Y lo vi, y no solo vi odio en sus ojos y en sus palabras, sino también en su corazón, con tanta fuerza que me conmovió. Lo que una vez casi nos había unido en extraña amistad -el odio por la traición- en ese momento nos distanció. Nada pude recriminarle, yo era el asesino de su idolatrado hermano mayor.

 

Ya en Hades seguí luchando. Y fue inexplicable lo que me sucedió al verte. Dios, eras tal cual te recordaba. Eras un ser de infinita sabiduría con un cuerpo joven, un cuerpo endiabladamente bello. Recuerdo que me sonreíste y yo me sentí pequeño como aquel día en el que llegue al Santuario y tú intentabas comunicarte conmigo en griego.

 

 No hablamos del tema, en parte porque la guerra que teníamos enfrente era primordial, y en parte... porque nosotros nunca necesitamos de las palabras.

 

Tú te quedaste, y yo quise quedarme contigo, pero como siempre, _mi Dios_ , no dejaste de enseñarme hasta el último momento. Me obligaste a volver junto a tu hermano, enseñándome así a amar y a ser amado. Tu hermano siempre te escuchó y te obedeció, y no cabe en una vida mi gratitud por darme la posibilidad del perdón, su perdón.

 

Me hubiera gustado aprender del amor y del perdón junto a ti; pero en cambio dejaste que Aioria lo hiciera en tu lugar.

 

Y ahora estoy aquí, recordando cada detalle, los colores, las texturas, los aromas. Y si lloro a escondidas de los curiosos, hoy en día puedo decir que no es de dolor sino de orgullo.

Ya no lloro tu muerte, ni mi terquedad, solo trato de recordar las cosas buenas que me dejaste, tu amistad y tus enseñanzas, pero de entre todas esas cosas, me dejaste lo más importante para ti, y que yo cuidare con mi vida, por tu memoria.

 

 Me dejaste a Aioria, quien en este momento descansa desnudo entre mis brazos mientras yo te recuerdo.

 

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: SS es de Kurumada.


End file.
